High school Stinks
by Lilly Moonstar
Summary: Percy is going to Goode High and one day something unusal happens. One OC which in this story is me.


PERCY

I walked to my locker at Goode High. I was thinking about all my friends from camp as I open my locker. When I opened my locker I smiled because I saw the picture of all of as together, Piper,Jason,Leo,Frank,Hazel,Annabeth, and me on the Argo 2. My smile saddened as I thought about Leo. I knew he wasn't dead. We would find him. "Percy!" I heard a girls voice call. I turned to see Jasmine one of my few friends at Goode. "Hey, Jazz", I called to her as she walked to me. She had her dirty blonde hair in a pony-tail as usual and her almost ice blue eyes shined. Jasmine was wearing a blue tee shirt and blue shorts on. Rocking two different socks with blue Converse she walked up to me. Jazzy so reminded of Annabeth. "The office wants to see you." She said smirking. "Again?" I asked. "They said you weren't in trouble they just wanted us to show a few transfers around" , Jasmine answered. I nodded I wondered who we would be showing around. Jasmine and I were half to the office when a fist came a inch from my face. "Hey Fish Face, ready for your daily pounding?" A mencing voice asked. I knew who it was, Jake. Jake was the school bully and no one knew his last name so he was just called Jake. "Πραγματικά σας, ηλίθιε!" I muttered. "What was that Fish" Jake asked. Before I could answer he punched and kicked me in the stomach many times and walked away leaving me on the floor. Jasmine who was glaring after him sighed and helped me up. "Come on let's go meet the new kids", she said as I stood up. In about five minutes we were standing in front of the office door. I opened it up and gasped. 7 kids were talking and I all knew them. A girl with black hair,electric blue eyes, punk clothes and a silver ringlet on her hair looked up and smiled. "Percy!" Thalia shouted. All heads turned to see Jasmine and I. I saw all of my friends,Thalia,Nico,Frank,Hazel,Jason,Piper, and beautiful Annabeth. I smiled but instead of walking to them I turned to Jazz who looked confused," These weird people are my weird friends." Then I turned and walked though every one until I got to Annabeth." Hi , Wise girl" I said as I hugged her. She smiled and said , " Hello Seaweed Brain" The Lady sitting behind the desk called " The bell is about to ring you better get to class." We nodded and headed to class.

...-...

It was great and all that that my friends were there but they didn't know about Jake. And some how I knew they would know soon. Like right now.

JASMINE

I know Percy is different from everyone. The way his eyes showed pain and hardship no 17 year old should told me this. I have noticed this picture he has in his locker. I don't understand it but I know it is of his other friends. And he is looking at it right now. " Percy!" I called. "Hey, Jazz." He answered. Yay he used my annoying nickname. I'll get him back later. " The office wants to see you." I smirked. "Again?" He asked. Then we heard a voice neither of us liked. Jake. As usual Jake started beating Percy up. I don't know why Percy lets him beat him up. Percy is way more buff than Jake. I heard Percy mutter some thing in Greek that I strangely understood. I glared at Jake as he slowly finished beating him up. I knew I would get the same treatment later not that Percy knew that. I sighed and helped Percy up. In a few minutes we were at the office.

Percy's friends were there. We went straight to the girl with stormy grey eyes and curly blond hair. I knew she was Percy's girl friend. Then we headed to class. I know that his friends didn't know he was bullied but they would soon. Like right now. Jake walked up and punched him in the nose. I heard Percy's friends gasp. A girl with choppy brown hair walk up to Jake and told to stop and go to class. Amazingly he did what was told. My stupid ADHD caused me to blurt out " How did you do that. "

She smiled and said " It's a gift. My name is Piper what yours?" " My name is Jasmine." I answered. She smiled and said ,"


End file.
